The 71st Annual Hunger Games
by Flashsoldier
Summary: 24 young competitors from the 12 districts of Panem are forced to fight in the arena. Who will be the last one standing? Mostly OCs. Choose your favorite! Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Co-written with marinawings

**P****rologue**

"Hi, this is Julius Dario, reporting from the Capitol. The 71st annual Hunger Games are about to begin, and all 24 contestants are somewhere in this building behind me, waiting to be interviewed by our very own Caesar Flickerman.

"Their training days are over, their ranks have been given and tomorrow, the Games will begin.

"Back to you, Tali."

Tali Golden cleared her throat and smiled from under layers of extravagant makeup and facial tattoos.

"I believe it will be interesting to see what the contestants have to say this year," she said. "There are so many hopefuls in there, so many I could easily see walking away with this year's victory."

"You're right, Tali." Julius nodded, his striped hair bobbing around his head. "We've got some interesting kids going into the arena this year."

He looked straight at the camera, his pale blue eyes gleaming.

"Prepare to be entertained, people of Panem."


	2. Chapter 2

If you'd like to see how we imagined the tributes from our story to look, check out our fanvid at YouTube, at the channel CoPilotProductions or by searching for the 71st Hunger Games fanvid. Or you can message us for a link!

The next few chapters will focus on the tributes' interviews. Get to know them and choose your favorite! Who knows? You might pick the sole survivor!

**Chapter One**

Caesar Flickerman takes his usual chair before the interviews. This year, Caesar looks as ornate as always, silver and gold being the primary colors that adorn him. His bright gold hair and flashy silver suit reflect the myriad of lights trained on the stage.

He makes a few opening comments, drawing cheers and laughs from the crowd as the tributes begin to line up.

The first tribute, the girl from District 1, joins Caesar at the center of the stage.

Her name is Sunshine, and her outfit reflects her name. Her dress is bright yellow, sprinkled with silvery glitter and rhinestones. The bodice hugs her slender body, and the skirt bells out slightly from her narrow hips. She is tall, and the sleeveless dress shows off the lean, taut muscles of her long arms. Her blond hair hands in ringlets around her face, falling in waves down her back. Her eyelids are painted the exact yellow shade of her dress, and yellow ribbons spiral up her arms. A broad band of yellow is tied around her throat.

Sunshine shines.

"Sunshine! A lovely name for a lovely girl," Caesar gushes. "How long have you been preparing for this day?"

"Almost all my life," Sunshine answers. She holds herself proudly, chin lifted, shoulders straight.

"Do you feel confident that you can win this?"

"I do," Sunshine replies. She glances toward the cameras, and something flickers in her eyes. Doubt?

"You scored an eight-outscoring your fellow District 1 tribute," Caesar pointed out. "How do you feel about that?"

Sunshine's lips-painted golden-tilt in a smile, and she meets the host's eyes. "I showed the Gamemakers my talent." She shrugs, elegantly tossing her blond locks over one shoulder. "I am skilled with many weapons. My body is trained to be strong and enduring."

"Glad to see you so confident!" Caesar exclaims.

She nods to him with grace, like a queen acknowledging a favorite courtier.

"What would you say your strength is?" Caesar inquires.

Sunshine turns suddenly, a flash of yellow and gold and silver. She almost matches Caesar. She faces the other tributes, the confident smile never leaving her face. "I can't tell you that in front of all of them." She motions to the others, then turns back to Caesar. "Everyone will just have to find out."

Some members of the audience appreciate her mysteriousness and confidence and send up a cheer.

"Well, I'm sure we will," Caesar tells her amiably.

Then the buzzer sounds.

The next tribute, the boy from 1, named Flash, takes center stage, waving to the crowd and smiling.

Caesar asks, "So, what kind of name is Flash?"

Flash turns to the host, standing akimbo. "I don't know, Caesar. Maybe you'll see it when I make my first strike."

The crowd roars with cheers, and Flash turns to them and raises his arms, making them cheer even louder. Fit and handsome, the young man wears the latest fashions from the Capitol, layers of bright colors. His short, golden brown hair is brushed to perfection, gleaming in the lights.

Caesar laughs. "I get it now! So… District 1... What's life like back home?"

"Life is grand," Flash answers. "This has been my dream since I watched District 1 win a few times when I was younger. Mom and Dad recommended I wait until I was eighteen to volunteer, but I couldn't wait to get in there and show the world my skills."

Caesar cocks an eyebrow. "Looks to me like your score was slightly lower than that of your counterpart."

"Yeah, well those Gamemakers don't always spot the real qualities of a tribute," Flash replies. "Don't get me wrong. Sunshine is good, but my fans will be pleased to know that I did hold back a bit." He winks in the direction of the camera and the crowd, and a number of young girls go crazy, screaming his name.

After Flash exits the stage, District 2's girl, Lilly, takes his place. Lilly looks dangerous, dressed in a tight black bodysuit that hugs her womanly curves and toned legs. The suit is low-cut, with short, narrow sleeves, and the girl wears fingerless red gloves that extend to her elbow. Her fingernails are painted red, as well, the color of blood, and her hair is red, as well, hanging loose and natural. Her eyes are ringed with eyeliner of the blackest black, her lashes extended dramatically. Her lips are painted deep red.

"Welcome, Lilly!" Caesar gushes. "You're from District 2, where many weapons are manufactured. Are there any weapons that you prefer?"

Lilly crosses her arms. "I can handle any weapon with ease-knives, bows, axes-you name it. If I have to choose, I'd have to say the sword is my favorite. I'm also good at hand-to-hand combat."

"Have you enjoyed your training here, then?" Caesar asks.

Lilly shrugs. "It's training. I always like training." She smirks. "I got to get a look at some of the other contestants, see who I'm up against. And I have to say, I'm not too worried."

"You scored an eight. That's pretty good," Caesar compliments her.

"Thanks," Lilly replies casually. "Combat, survival-this is what I enjoy." She glances over her shoulder at the others. "I look forward to moving targets, though." Her grin causes a few of the other tributes to flinch.

"Besides training for combat and survival, what do you like to do?" Caesar asks.

"I like to run," Lilly replies. "Anything that gets my blood pumping and my heart pounding."

"A true athlete!" Caesar beams.

The District 2 boy, Ratchet, follows his co-tribute. He is wearing an open, sleeveless shirt, baring defined chest muscles and rippling abs. He is dark-haired and tanned, and a few shouts from the crowd evidence the number of female fans that have chosen him as a favorite.

"So, it sounds like you have quite a following," Caesar comments.

"Goes to show some people have their heads on straight around here," Ratchet replies.

Caesar laughs and continues the interview. "So… A ten… Making you the highest ranked player out there, and apparently the one to beat, right?"

"Ten or two? The Gamemakers' rating was quite accurate, but it wouldn't have mattered." Ratchet's smile is cocky. "I've been the one to beat for years, ever since I started training to participate years ago."

"Wow, sounds like someone thinks he already has the win!" Caesar exclaims.

"Thinks? Wait till you see my skills with the spear." Ratchet gives an arrogant laugh. "It's okay to have doubts, Caesar. I'll put you in your place when the time comes."

"So it's the spear, eh?" Caesar asks.

"Well, the spear is the preferred weapon, but any weapon will do when it comes to taking down a mere child," Ratchet responds. "That is, in fact, what most tributes are-just children, at least… compared to me."

"If you had to choose, who would you choose as your biggest threat?" Caesar asks.

"I'd say… Her." Grinning, he points to the tiny, dark-haired girl from District 10, who stares back at him open-mouthed.

"Why her?" Caesar raises his eyebrows. "She only ranked a four!"

"Well, I don't see any threats, Caesar," Ratchet says with a shrug. "But she does make a small target, don't ya think?" He laughs.

Caesar gives a nod.

The buzzer rings, and the next tributes prepare to be interviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The next contestant steps forward and smiles, curtsying to the crowd and sitting next to Caesar. With a smile, Caesar shakes the hand of the female tribute from District 3. The girl is dressed in a yellow and white dress that fits her figure well, but is very age appropriate and far from seductive. She wears a pair of matching high heels that she is obviously not used to wearing.

"District three, must say I have enjoyed my visits there!" Caesar says with a smile.

"We sure stay busy, keeping things up to par for the capitol," Mindy replies with a nervous smile.

"So Mindy, tell me about your feelings of the capitol and your stay here so far," Caesar says.

"Its big…and bright….and people dress and act so different," Mindy states. "I like the food here."

Caesar laughs and nods.

"The food is exquisite is it not?" says Caesar. "So tell me, a rank 5, how do you feel about what the game makers have given you Mindy?"

Mindy's smile slowly fades and she looks over at Caesar quite uncomfortably.

"I guess that say what they saw," Mindy says. "I mean….well….only tomorrow will tell those sorts of things right?"

Caesar nods.

"You're absolutely right young lady," he replies. "So anything you want to say while the world watches?" Mindy stops fidgeting and looks around for a camera to look into.

"I just wanna say hi to my mom and dad back home…" Mindy says, waving. "I love you both…"

"What a sweet thing to say!" Caesar replies. "A truly charming young lady. I'm sure you have many fans out there looking forward to seeing you out there tomorrow." Mindy nods.

The buzzer rings and Mindy quickly frees herself from the spotlight as her fellow tribute, the male from District 3, walks forward. A small boy with a huge smile, he comes forward and shakes Caesar's hand and sits in the seat waving into the crowd at his stylists from the parade the day before.

"Jerry, tell me a little about yourself," Caesar says looking the small boy over. Jerry wears an oversized trench coat for his interview. It's black, with lines with decorative lights that flash on and off. It is by far one of the more loud costumes.

"So wonderful to be sitting here with you on television Caesar," Jerry says with a big smile. "Hello district three from the capitol!" He waves at the cameras.

"You sure seem excited and optimistic!" Caesar exclaims as the boy finally seems to come to and focus more on the interview.

"I am! How many people from District 3 that are my age get to tour the capitol?" Jerry smiles. "This has been quite an experience; when I win this game and come home, I'll be the pride of our district!"

"Very confident!" Caesar says. "Fourteen years old, and only ranked a 4. Isn't it a little early to be celebrating?"

"Well, I may have ranked low, but I already have a plan that only I know about," Jerry says optimistically. "So we will just have to leave that out of the interview!"

"Okay, Jerry, so tell me… anybody back home wanna hear a shout out at all?" Caesar asks.

"Oh ,they all will hear it first hand when I come home the victor!" Jerry says, laughing.

"Well, it's nice to see some optimism in such a young and fired up competitor; if nothing else, that surely puts some of the others on edge!"

"Oh, it better!" says Jerry. "Hear that all you guys and girls? I'm the victor tomorrow!"

The buzzer sounds and Jerry quickly rises and heads off as the female tribute from District 4 approaches the interviewing chair. She is a sight to see, wearing a light blue and sparkling dress that looks as if it has come from the sea. With the dress tight around her hips and legs, she almost seems to be a mermaid. Her blonde hair is adorned with flowers plucked near the sea. She slowly sits down with Caesar, quite provocatively, to draw a few gasps and cheers from the male members of the audience.

"Well, if I didn't know better I would say we have a mermaid right here on the stage with us!" Caesar comments looking over the young tibute's attire, spending a considerable amount of time looking at her low cut neckline.

"Oh, it's dazzling isn't it?" the girl says with a smile. "Then again, what about the sea isn't?"

"Very true!" Caesar agrees. "So Hailey, you were a volunteer, I hear?"

"Yes!" Hailey replies. "Why would I miss out on an opportunity to show all of Panem which district reigns supreme on the battlefield?" She sighs and brushes back her hair.

"Brimming with confidence, and quite a good reason-you scored an eight. Any comment on that?" asks Caesar.

"Well, I would have personally given myself a nine…" Hailey waits for some cheers from the audience before continuing with a smile. "But the game makers were quite fair to let the other tributes feel they stood a chance!"

"So you too have this competition in the bag?" Caesar says. "Seems you have a few others to contend with."

"This is true. I'm not saying it will be easy, but it helps knowing what I'm made of!" Hailey smiles and looks at Caesar. "Who are you pulling for Caesar?" She bats her eyelashes at him and gets more approval from the crowd.

Caesar blushes.

"Well you sure have won our hearts Hailey!" Caesar says. "Anything to say to those watching back home?"

"Only that its such an honor to represent District Four this year, and I think it is so great an opportunity that the Capitol has given us to compete in such an amazing event!" A few whispers and words from the other tributes cause Hailey to shook a nasty glance their way.

"So any comments on tomorrows Hunger Games?" Caesar asks.

"Just that I plan to be a good sport and give a good show to all the viewers this year, some good entertainment and just a games to remember, I can guarantee that!"

The crowd cheers as the buzzer sounds and Hailey stands taking a moment to curtsy to the crowd, then her eyes narrow as she again tries to pick out those who made the comments during her praise of the Games.

The male Tribute from District Four slowly approaches the chair; he smiles smugly and nods to a few people in the crowd before taking a seat with Caesar. He is clearly nervous in front of such a big crowd, but handles himself well and looks strong and confident. He wears a pair of pants which are adorned with a net and fishing tools; his shirt is a simple tee shirt with a net wrapped around his shoulders. Caesar shakes his hand and he tries to get comfortable without showing his slight stage fright.

"So, Ian, I hear there was an incident in training?" Caesar says with a smile. Ian laughs and loosens up some.

"Oh yeah…" Ian says with a smirk. "The knot. So, well, I don't think I should go into details; the game makers may kill me before the other contestants even get a chance to see me in battle." The crowd goes wild as Ian smirks and chuckles himself.

"Oh so I guess we should ask them what happened!" Caesar says as the camera focuses on the red faced game makers. "S moving on, you scored very high, a nine; you feel good with this score?"

"Well, I must say, you give me the right weapons and I'm good to go," Ian says. "I think the game makers saw me at my best, I'm confident, I think I have what it takes, only the arena, the other contestants, and I will have a say so on that though."

"Good to hear. So what is the right weapon?" Caesar asks with a curious raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't go around giving all my secrets away, can I?" Ian replies. "But I think its safe to say once I have my hands on the right weapon, the others better beware."

"Good to hear we have some watching to do. Always nice to have some surprises in the games," Caesar says. "So tell me, I'm always curious to know from the high ranked Tributes, any idea who your toughest opposition could be?"

"Well I have thought a lot about that," Ian says. "And let's be honest, a lot of really good kids are out there this year, some real challenges from districts one and two I think." Ian looks around at the other Tributes a moment. "That's usual though. The District eight female has me curious, and that District Six male."

"Yes, both of them scored high," Caesar remembers. "Well, Ian, you sure seem to be a smart and well balanced competitor. We wish you the best out there." Ian nods and quickly stands once the buzzer sounds, obviously relieved to get out of the spotlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The female tribute from District 5 is a willowy, chocolate-skinned girl wearing layers of translucent, pastel-colored fabric over a white leotard. She seems disconnected as she walks up to her place on the stage and takes her seat, crossing her legs with a casual grace. She meets Caesar's bright smile with a weak one. Her dark eyes slide away from his.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games, Gia!" Caesar gushes.

"Thanks," Gia replies with a shrug.

"Anything you'd like to say to your folks back home?" Caesar asks.

"I guess hi." Gia waves toward the cameras with a slight smile.

Caesar can tell the crowd is growing impatient with the girl, so he hurries to the next question. "You seem pretty easy in your own skin, Gia. So tell us… What's your talent?"

Gia's eyes fix on him and stay there for a while. Then she smiles a bit, seeming to awaken from some long sleep. "I can fight," she says, her voice firm.

"I'll bet you can!" Caesar laughs. "And how do you do that?"

Gia holds up her long, slender hands. "With these. I can wrestle." Her smile fades, and the faraway look reappears in her large, pretty eyes. "I have brothers back home. I had to learn how to play rough." She looks down at her hands, which are now twisting the satiny fabric of her skirt. "I miss them."

"Well I'm sure they're proud of you back home," Caesar encourages.

Gia looks up, directly into the eyes of the cameras. "I hope so." She swallows. "I hope they're always proud of me. No matter what." Her voice lowers to a breathy softness, barely above a whisper. "No matter what."

The audience has gone quiet, and Caesar can sense a melancholy building.

"So when you're not wrestling with the boys, what do you like to do?" he asks the girl tribute.

Gia shrugs, falling back into nonchalance and slumping somewhat in her seat. "I like to garden some. I have a few plants on my windowsill back home."

"You're quite the lovely flower yourself today," Caesar compliments with a wink.

"Thank-you," Gia replies, picking at the hem of her skirt.

Gia's district counterpart, a gangly boy named Carl, takes the stage left.

Carl is dressed in a pristine white tunic over golden-tan pants, with a matching velvet jacket. A twisted leather belt encircles his slim waist, and a matching belt is tied around his head, with the tail ends dangling down his back and ending in golden tips that clink together as he settles into the seat with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Caesar. How are ya?" Carl asks.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Caesar responds, clearly amused.

"Good, good." Carl nods, leaning forward and linking his long fingers together. "I'm fine. Like really fine."

"What's life like for you back home, Carl?" Caesar asks.

"It's life," Carl replies with a goofy grin. "Go to work, and if I finish early, go to school. Then, if I still have time, I like to camp out in nature with my buddies."

"A fan of nature, eh?" Caesar raises his eyebrows, smiling at the kid.

"Yeah, man. I like the trees and the rocks and the streams and all that," Carl replies. "I'm hoping this arena is filled with that kind of stuff, know what I mean? That way, I can do some serious tree and rock climbing."

"That might be a good strategy," Caesar remarks.

Carl nods. "Yeah. I think so."

"So what do you think of the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"It's nice. It's nice." Carl looks around. "Lots of bright lights and cool colors and gadgets and all sorts of stuff." He looks back at Caesar. "I kinda miss my trees, though, ya know?"

"Here's hoping you get to see a few in the arena," Caesar encourages.

Carl nods, smiling. "I think I will. The Gamemakers seem awfully fond of those things."

The crowd responds well to Carl, and when he leaves the stage with a wave and a smile, they cheer for him.

The girl from District 6, named Arlyn, floats onto stage next, wearing a deep green dress that falls to her ankles. The thin straps of the dress are made of twinkling silver lights, and glowing orbs shine beneath the girl's pale blond hair, flickering at random.

Carl glances back at her and reflects that she looks like a beautiful forest, lit with fireflies.

Arlyn doesn't notice him as she takes her place on the stage and smiles at Caesar.

"How are you enjoying your time in the Capitol, little lady?" the host asks her.

"I like it very much." Arlyn sits like a proper lady, ankles crossed, hands in her lap, back straight. "There is so much to see, so much to do." She smiles a bit. "I hope I get to see it all again soon, too… after the Game."

"What's been your favorite part of being here so far?" Caesar asks.

"I love my style team." Arlyn looks toward where they are standing and blows them a kiss with both hands. "They've been lovely, just lovely. I didn't want anything too extravagant, and this outfit is just perfect. Look at my hair!" She stands and turns, sweeping her silvery-blond mane over one shoulder, showing Caesar the softly glowing lights gently woven into her hair.

Her face is achingly young and happy as she looks up at him and says, "I feel like a princess."

The crowd is silent for a moment, enraptured, then they begin to applause.

Arlyn blushes a bit, prettily, as she sits back down.

Caesar is charmed. "Well that's very lovely, Arlyn!"

"Thank-you." Arlyn smiles and smoothes the dark green skirt. She taps her shiny green shoes together.

"You're clearly talented at charming your stylists. What else can you do?" Caesar inquires.

"I love artistic kinds of things," Arlyn tells him. "I like to paint and draw and sing." She raises an eyebrow, her smile taking on a mischievous look. "Painting might actually come in handy in the arena."

"You're a clever girl. I'm sure you'll find a way to make it so," Caesar assures her.

"Thank-you." She nods to him.

"Any other comments on tomorrow's Hunger Games?" Caesar asks.

Arlyn's pixie-like face twists in concentration for a moment, then relaxes as she meets Caesar's eyes. "I'm going to try to stay out of as much of the… unpleasant parts… as I can, but…" Her little chin lifts. "I'll do what I must."

"Thank-you very much, Arlyn, and good luck to you!"

Next, Taggert, the District 6 male tribute, takes the stage.

Taggert is handsome, with dark hair and brown eyes. He is dressed in a white suit with a classic red tie and silky red bands wrapped around his wrists.

"Taggert, you scored a nine with the Gamemakers. Tell me… How did you accomplish that?" Caesar asks.

A crooked smile tilts the young man's lips-lips that are almost too pink to be masculine. "By just being me, of course!"

Caesar chuckles. "And what does 'just being you' entail?"

Taggert begins to count off his fingers. "Being good at weapons, traps, survival skills, charm… You name the skill. I've got it."

"You're ready for the arena, then?" Caesar asks.

"Oh yeah." Taggert suddenly leans forward, his posture intense, his eyes gleaming in the spotlight. "And here's something different about me… I've not only got the will; I've got the guts. Where others might shrink back, I will not. I can make the hard decisions. I can do the hard stuff. I'm not afraid of a little action, a little blood. I'm not scared of getting my hands dirty."

A few of the other tributes' eyes widen on Taggert.

"You're quite a force to be reckoned with!" Caesar comments.

"Oh, I am," Taggert agrees, his posture relaxing somewhat. "I intend to be." He smiles, and there is something cruel in his smile. "I intend to strike fear into the hearts of everyone else in that arena." He straightens his blood-red tie. "You just watch me."

"All of Panem will be watching you," Caesar reminds him.

"And I will be putting on quite a show, Caesar," the young tribute replies. "There will be some thrills… and maybe some chills." He winks at the cameras just as the buzzer sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The next Tribute to step forward is the female Tribute from District 7; she moves to the chair dressed in a brown dress with emerald sequins, meant to look like leaves. The dress is tight and the fabric texture gives the dress the look of a tree, with the girl's headpiece flowing with branches. She smiles, waving to the crowd, and quickly sits in the chair.

"Well, now, this is quite an extravagant dress Maryssa!" Caesar says, examining the dress. Maryssa laughs and smiles, her cheeks becoming red.

"Well District Seven sure knows how to make a good tree don't they?" Maryssa says, slightly annoyed. "Tree's…"

"Well tell us a little about life back home." Caesar says.

"Well lots of forests, but I believe all this talk of trees may excite that District 5 boy a little too much, get him out of his groove," Maryssa says, looking at Carl in the crowd who cheers at the statement, bringing laughter from the crowd. "Other than all the lumber work, we spend a lot of time in school and just being kids you know?"

"Oh yes, the joy of youth!" Caesar says as if reminiscing. "So how has your stay in the Capitol been?"

"Oh it's been delightful. It's great to see the city lights and feel like a girl again, not just another face in the forest!" Maryssa smiles. "I would like to live here one day!"

"Well who wouldn't!" Caesar agrees as the crowd laughs and claps. "Maybe you will."

"I don't know, after this competition I may just travel, as much as the Capitol permits anyway!" Maryssa smiles and bats her eyes at the Gamemakers.

"I'm sure a winner will get to see the whole of Panem!" Caesar says enthusiastically. "So do you have a strategy for winning?"

"Don't we all?" Maryssa replies. "We all have a strategy for the win. I'm just glad mine is the correct and flawless one."

"Well, the Gamemakers scored you at 7; your fellow District 7 Tribute was put at 9... Could this present a problem?" Caesar raises an eyebrow.

"It could. Any number of things could, and I must say Tristan is quite a monster with a hatchet, but like I said, Caesar, I'm fully prepared and confident to be back here sitting with you in a week or so." Caesar smiles just as the buzzer sounds, and Maryssa stands, curtsies and heads off to join the other interviewed Tributes.

Maryssa's fellow tribute from District 7, Tristan, mounts the stage. He is a handsome, black-haired young man with pale blue eyes. Despite the ridiculousness of his outfit, which includes a vest meant to look like tree bark, he holds himself with confidence.

"Tristan! You scored a 9, and your fellow District 7 tribute says you're good with a hatchet. Is this true?" Caesar asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with a hatchet," Tristan assents, settling easily into the chair.

A girl in the audience squealed, "I love you, Tristan!" and the tribute waved to her, then turned back to Caesar.

"Did you specialize in just the one skill?" Caesar asks.

"Well, the hatchet is my main skill, but I have other skills and strategies," the tribute answers.

"Care to share?" Caesar says with a wink.

"Sure. I'll share." Tristan crosses his arms over his chest. "I live in District 7, so I'm familiar with finding my way around the woods. If there is a forest in this year's setup, I'll be able to survive for quite a while on my own."

"Any strategies for if there's no forest?" Caesar asks.

Tristan's smile is cool and resigned. "I don't think anyone can plan entirely for what they don't know."

"Well let's talk about what you do know-and what you've learned recently," Caesar says with a smile. "I'm sure you've learned a lot about the Capitol since you've been here."

"Yeah. It's a pretty nice place." Tristan shrugs. "Although…" He grins suddenly. "I have to say, I'm not much for the costumes."

Caesar and the crowd laugh with him.

"Your fellow District 7 tribute didn't seem too fond of her costume, either." Caesar leans in conspiratorially. "And she doesn't seem to see you as either a threat or an ally."

"We'll work together when we can, I guess," Tristan says, but he frowns as he glances toward Maryssa.

The buzzer sounds, and Tristan leaves the stage with an elegant bow that draws cheers from admiring ladies.

The District 8 female tribute is next. She ascends the stage in a long, silvery dress that is tight on her torso but flows down to her ankles. Her silver high heeled shoes match the dress, and both shimmer in the lights. Her bare shoulders are wrapped in a light fur shawl, and a silver band encircles her forehead.

The girl, Kylie, is dark-haired and slender, wearing light makeup that accentuates her natural beauty. She smiles slightly at the crowd and at Caesar as she sits down for her interview.

"You're quite a graceful and beautiful girl!" Caesar compliments. "But I'm curious how you earned a 9."

"We do what we have to when we're forced into an arena to fight," Kylie answers quietly. She blinks rapidly in the bright lights, avoiding the eyes of the crowd.

"I guess we'll just have to see how that plays out in the arena, then," Caesar replies smoothly. "Tell me a little about what it's like back home."

"What's to tell? We work to take care of our families," Kylie tells him with a shrug. She meets his eyes directly. "You should see it for yourself sometime, Caesar."

"Maybe I will," he responds with a smile. "Anything you'd like to say to your family and friends?"

Kylie looks into the camera. "Just that I love them, and…" She smiles sadly. "I'm sorry I won't be there for your fifteenth birthday, Carly."

"Is that your sister?" Caesar asks kindly.

Kylie nods and looks down.

"Maybe you can celebrate her birthday late, then," Caesar suggests.

Kylie smiles dryly. "Her birthday isn't for two months yet."

Caesar catches her meaning and swiftly changes the subject. "Well you do look beautiful tonight. What do you think of our Capitol?"

"Thank-you, Caesar. Well, it's a different sort of place, that's for sure. It's full of bright lights and colors," she tells him. "And I've really enjoyed the time I've spent with my prep team. They've been very nice."

"They've done quite a great job with your attire-both today and during the opening ceremonies," Caesar comments. "You really have dazzled us all."

Kylie smiles as the buzzer rings and quickly makes her way off stage.

Liam, the District 8 male tribute, takes her place. He is a slender young man with bright eyes and a friendly smile. He is dressed in a silver jacket with a raised collar, a tight black shirt and dark gray jeans. His brown hair looks a bit unruly.

"Hello, Liam. How are you?" Caesar asks, charmed by the kid's warm demeanor.

"I'm fine, Caesar. How are you?" Liam reaches out and shakes Caesar's hand.

"So what have you been up to since you've been in the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

Liam's smile turns a bit more solemn. "I've been making friends, Caesar," he says quietly. "There are a lot of good people here in the Capitol… and in the Games." He smiles at some of his fellow tributes.

"Have you worked on many skills?" Caesar asks.

"Some, yeah." Liam's smile slides sideways. "I've learned a few new things. Some of my new friends taught me some stuff, and I'm happy to say I was able to teach them some things, too."

"Does it bother you that you might have to turn around and use these skills on each other?" Caesar asks, surprising the crowd-and himself-with the question.

"Yes," Liam answers softly. "It does." He looks down at his hands, which are brushing the hem of his jacket.

"So… What are you favorite things to do back home in District 8?" Caesar asks quickly, smiling brightly at the teenager.

"Well, I work a lot," Liam says with a slight smile. "I help support my parents."

"What sort of work do you do?" Caesar asks.

"I work in a spinning factory," Liam tells him, holding up his sleeves. "I make stuff like this. It's hard work, and the days are long, but I take pride in what I do. And I like hanging out with my friends after work. We built a tree house in my backyard. Joe and Daron and me." His smile broadens. "And there's this girl, Shyra, this really awesome girl-" He blushes and clams up.

A collective "aww" rises from the crowd.

"Well, that's sweet!" Caesar beams.

"She's my friend," Liam says quietly.

"You seem to have a lot of friends," Caesar replies.

"Yeah." Liam looks into the camera. "I hope I don't have to miss all of them when this is all over. And I hope… I hope they don't miss me too bad." He makes a waving motion to the camera. "Mom, Dad… All my friends back home… I love you guys."

The buzzer sounds.

Everyone is quiet for a moment.

Liam smiles and says calmly, "It's okay." Then he leaves the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

District 9's female tribute is a tall, gangly girl whose dark hair is brushed so that it gleams in the lights. One lock of hair that falls across her left cheek is dyed shiny black. Her knee-length dress is of a shiny material, with wavy strips of black and dark brown painted across it. She wears brown leather boots that rise almost to her knees, and black leather gloves.

Her name is Sparrow, and she marches up the steps and plops down in front of Caesar.

"Let's get this thing started!" Sparrow exclaims.

"Well you seem pretty happy about being interviewed," Caesar comments.

"Oh, I am. I've got lots to say about myself, if you'll give me the time." Sparrow winks at the audience.

"What's your biggest talent?" Caesar asks her, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"My talent is one you haven't seen in a long time, Caesar," the girl proclaims, crossing her legs and swinging one booted foot. "I'm pretty darn good with a sling."

"Really!" Caesar's painted eyebrows rise. "You scored an eight from the Gamemakers, little lady. How did you do that with a sling?"

Sparrow grins. "While the sling is my favorite skill and the one I'm best at, it's not my only one. And combined with some of my other skills, it's pretty lethal."

"I'll bet." Caesar smiles back at her. "So tell us about your outfit. Do you like it?"

"I do. I do." Sparrow nods. "It's supposed to represent my district, of course. And I do like these boots. And these gloves!" She holds up one hand and wiggles her fingers. "I wish I could take these with me into the arena. They'd certainly keep me from getting blisters. Using a sling a lot will put the blisters on your fingers, that's for sure!"

Caesar laughs. "I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell."

Sparrow laughs, too. "Sure I do! I can't be tamed." She launches into a story about beating one of the male tributes in an unofficial slingshot contest. Before the story is finished, the buzzer rings, and Sparrow reluctantly leaves the stages.

Hiram, also from District 9, takes the stage next. He is dressed in a dark brown suit jacket, dark brown pants, brown leather boots and a shiny black cloak that flows down his back. Like Sparrow, one lock of his dark brown hair is dyed black.

Hiram shakes Caesar's hand before sitting down.

"Are you enjoying your stay in the Capitol, Hiram?" the host asks.

"Yeah. It's good." Hiram nods, his dark brown eyes gleaming in the lights. "I've had the chance to explore my skills more. I even picked up a few I didn't know I had."

"Excellent!" Caesar compliments. "Care to share any of those with us?"

"Sure." Hiram shrugs. "I learned more about certain weapons, long-distance weapons. I've not used many of those back in District 9. I'm mostly cooped up at work."

"What sort of work do you do?" Caesar asks.

"I'm a site manager at an oil well," Hiram says with a proud tone in his voice. "I make sure things run smoothly."

"Are you excited about the Games?" Caesar inquires.

Hiram laughs wryly and tosses his head to clear his eyes of the dyed black strand of hair. "I don't know if excited is the word. I'm nervous, but I still feel kinda pumped from training. I enjoyed training."

"What other sorts of things do you enjoy?" Caesar asks.

"Well, when I have any free time, I like to sketch," Hiram tells him, his smile softening. "I like to go out into the desert and draw what I find."

"And what can you find in the desert?" Caesar wonders, raising an eyebrow.

Hiram leans his head back and closes his eyes, his voice distant. "A sun so orange it doesn't look real. A moon so big and round, you'd swear you could touch it. Lizards the colors of the gemstones I've seen here in the capital. Twisted trees and cacti that stand out all brown and green against the yellow and tan of the sparkling sand. Giant rocks that rise out of the ground like sentinels, some of them as red as blood…" His voice trails off, and he opens his eyes. "That's what I find in the desert."

"I'm sure the audience would love to see some of your sketches sometime," Caesar says.

"I brought some with me." Hiram smiles out at the audience. "Maybe they will."

Caesar asks Hiram a few questions about sketching materials and using colors in drawings, then the buzzer sounds.

The next to move to the chair is the girl from District 10. She is tiny and raven haired and wears a small, cute white dress with black spots, like a dairy cow. She also wears a pair of leather riding boots. She slowly sits next to Caesar and stares out at the crowd wide eyed. She looks around and then over at Caesar.

"Serena, how do you feel right now?" Caesar asks. Serena looks back at the crowd and then down at her inward pointing feet.

"Scared." She replies. "I don't want to be here Caesar." Caesar hears the hush of the crowd and frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry Serena, isn't there anything you have enjoyed about your stay at the capitol?" Says Caesar.

"I like the food, I have never eaten three meals a day before, and I like it." Serena manages a slight smile and looks over at Caesar.

"Aw yes, isn't it great?" Caesar agrees. "So how do you feel about being called out by that big fella from District Two? Think he might have a crush?" Caesar winks at Serena. "He did say he say you as the biggest threat."

"He will kill me." Serena says softly. "He is big and I don't think he has a crush on me Caesar, he might crush me though…" Serena again looks down. The crowd laughs at what they think to be a joke. Caesar sees the reality of it and quickly changes the subject.

"You're the youngest contestant this year and it hasn't been long ago that that 14 year old boy from district four won remember, your almost his age!"

"Yes, I think I watched that." Serena says. Still looking down.

"Well do you have anything to say to your family back home?" Caesar asks. Serena looks up eyes wide with tears in her eyes.

"Good bye mommy, daddy, Arlo, Rick…." Serena looks at the camera. The buzzer sounds and Serena takes off as quickly as she can manage in the boots. Caesar sits up and the boy from district 10 approaches. He wears a matching outfit, a white suit coat with black spots and a plaid shirt underneath, he wears chaps over his jeans and a pair of leather boots. He sits down shakes Caesar's hand.

"Congratulations on your ranking Jerome!" Caesar says with a smile. "that's the highest a male has ranked from district ten in a long time, are you optimistic?" Jerome smiles and nods.

"That's right Caesar, high scores, at least for one of us." Jerome shakes his head. "The age limit should be sixteen Caesar."

"Well rules are rules." Caesar replies. "So any comment on that big eight?"

"Well, just that it was just and fair, I wont be giving away my secrets, but watch out anybody trying to follow me around out there." Jerome makes a motion with his finger to the other tributes and nods.

"Glad to see a real fighter from ten this year." Caesar says. "So, how's your stay here in the Capitol been?"

"Amazing Caesar, amazing." Jerome says. "When I get home I'll have nothing but praise about the food, the kindness, and well, just look at this place!" The crowd cheers loving the affection Jerome pours out to them. He acknowledges their cheering. "That's right!"

"Well looks like we have a crowd pleaser!" Caesar jumps in.

"No no, not a crowd pleaser, just a kid from Ten who sees you guys for the real champs you are!" More cheers from the crowd.

"So anything to say to those you love back home?" Caesar asks when the crowd finally allows it.

"Hey mom, dad, Marcella." Jerome waves to the nearest camera. "On the victory tour I plan to spend a lot of time here at the capitol!" Jerome sits back comfortably. "Oh and I got a word for the Careers!"

"Careers?" Caesar asks.

"Yea, you know those who want to ally together and fight." Jerome sits up and picks a few of the Careers out. "So you guys know, I'm not interested, I fight alone, and when the time comes, I will be coming for you!" Some of the tributes from districts 1 and 2 shake their heads and roll their eyes. The girl from district four gestures for him to just try something.

"Well, lets hold this kinda thing off until tomorrow okay?" Caesar says as Jerome shakes his head. The buzzer sounds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Next to take the seat with Caesar is the female tribute from District 11. The slim blonde girl wears a flowery, short dress that cuts off far above the knee. Her head gear would remind someone of a field of corn. She wobbles some, due to her lack of experience in high heels. She smiles slightly and sits across from Caesar, shaking his hand.

"Well, how nice to see something a little different from District 11," Caesar says with a smile. "You look lovely, Ryne."

"Thank you, Caesar," Ryne replies in a sweet voice, looking out over the crowd and then back at Caesar. "My prep team really did a great job, didn't they?"

"They sure did. I love the dress, as I'm sure some of the male audience does as well!" Caesar says as the crowd laughs some and some whistling and wolf calls come from the audience. Ryne blushes and looks back at Caesar.

"So how has your stay at the Capitol been?" asks Caesar.

Ryne nervously rubs her knees and tugs at the much too short dress. "It has been pleasant,. You people have such fancy trains! I loved the couch; I slept there as much as I did my bed!" The crowd laughs and cheers Ryne's excitement.

"Oh, many a night I've ended up on the couch myself, but I think that was more Mrs. Flickerman's doing!" Caesar raises his hands in a mock shrug and the crowd goes wild at the joke. "So you enjoyed the train, how about training. Any special memories there?"

"Well, I'm not very good with weapons…" Ryne says brushing a blonde lock from out of her eyes. "But all my time in the fields in District Eleven have taught me what I can and can't eat plant wise."

"I've seen many a Hunger Games where the winner just needs to outlast the others. Sounds like that's the kinda game your hoping for!" Caesar says, smiling.

"Very much hoping for, Caesar. I'd say its my only chance." Ryne's weak smile fades and Caesar moves to counter it.

"Well, I don't know Ryne. You just need to smile and I'm sure you would melt quite a few tributes with that gorgeous smile you have." The crowd fills with Aws and Oohs. Ryne's smile returns.

"I'll try Caesar; that would be something, wouldn't it?" Ryne says. Caesar nods in agreement.

"Anything to say to your folks back home?" Caesar asks.

"I just want to tell mom I love her, and Eric, you better behave. You will be old enough for the games next year, so watch and learn from your big sissy," Ryne says looking at one of the many cameras. "I love you both so much, and well….good bye I guess."

The buzzer rings and Ryne quickly exits the stage.

The next Tribute is the male from District 11. He wears a green suit with a yellow shirt and tie underneath, the tie looking like a head of golden corn. He smiles and slowly sits next to Caesar grasping his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Well, Brewer, you and Ryne looked mighty sharp in that Chariot this year, my best memory from District Eleven anyway," says Caesar.

"Thanks, Caesar. As Ryne already said, we had a really great prep team." Brewer smiles and leans back in the chair. He seems far more comfortable in front of a crowd.

"Well, tomorrow the games begin. Are you prepared mentally and physically?" Caesar asks.

"Well as good as anyone else," Brewer replies. "I learned a few things I didn't think I was capable of, and of course made sure to brush up on the skills I do have."

"You sound fairly confidant," Caesar states. "It would be nice to see you do well tomorrow!"

"Oh I plan to," Brewer replies. "I think it's a big challenge really, but hey, I remember a recent Games with some big surprises."

"Well how is your stay in the capitol?" Caesar asks. "Have you enjoyed these last few days?"

"Very much so Caesar. I can't say I've seen one angry or rude person. I feel like a celebrity!" Brewer replies.

"Well you and Ryne sure look like celebrities. I mean, prep teams can do a lot, but you guys looked beautiful out there." Caesar smiles. "And that smile won a few hearts I'm sure; you will be every Capitol girls crush if you win the games."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far Caesar!" Brewer says with a smile as his cheeks flush. "But yea, a few admirers sure makes me feel like I can take on the world." Some cries and shouts from younger girls in the audience brings Brewer to wave and smile up at the crowd.

"See, you got what it takes to be a star," Caesar says. "So what are your plans after the games?"

"Haven't really thought that far ahead Caesar," Brewer says slowly. "I would like to make District 11 a better place to live, and well, with a win here at the games I'll have done just that!" The buzzer sounds and Brewer stands and slowly bows to the crowd and moves away from the stage.

The girl from District 12 approaches the stage with trepidation, dressed in a skin-tight black body suit that lacks sleeves. Her bare arms are spattered in black paint, meant to look like coal dust, and a light is strapped to her head with a black rubber band. A short necklace of fake coal surrounds her slender throat, and her long, dark hair is straight and shiny.

"Nice to meet you, Wren," Caesar greets her.

Wren's smile is warm, lighting up her gray eyes. "And you, too, Caesar," she tells him as she sits.

"That's an… interesting outfit," Caesar says, trying to be kind.

Wren laughs. "Interesting is a good word for it! I'm supposed to look like a just came out of the mines, but if I'd just come out of the mines, I'd be wearing a bit more than this!"

Caesar and the audience laugh with her. Her cheerfulness is infectious.

"You seem like you're having a good time here in the Capitol," Caesar comments.

Wren nods. "I am. And it's mostly because…" She bites her lip and looks down, cheeks flushing.

Caesar leans forward, sensing a good story. "Yes?" he prods.

"Well, it's mostly because I've been able to spend time with someone I've always liked," Wren tells him quietly, her eyes glowing. "You see, we've never had much time together, just the two of, back in District 12..."

Sounds of pleasant surprise well up from the audience, and they turn their eyes to the male tribute from District 12, a sharply handsome young man with dark hair and eyes.

Wren looks at him, too, and he gives her a steady smile and a nod. The girl turns back to Caesar. "Caspian and I… We've enjoyed our time here… together."

"Isn't that sweet?" Caesar gushes. "Did you two grow up together?"

"Sort of." Wren nods. "And now, we've finally had the chance to… date each other."

"How romantic!" Caesar exclaims.

Wren smiles again, but it's a bittersweet smile, and her voice is suddenly distant. "Yes. It is. Isn't it strange, Caesar, how it's here-at this most violent of events-that love finally has a chance to blossom?"

Cheers arise from the crowd, but those cheers sound garish against the sweetness of Wren's gentle voice.

"That's sweet," Caesar says. "So what sort of talents are the two of you bringing to the arena?"

"I'm kind of agile," Wren replies with a shrug. She smiles a bit. "I've learned to dance some here in the Capitol. I like dancing." She flashes Caspian another smile, and it seems suddenly that they are alone, that there are no crowds around them.

Then the buzzer signals the end of Wren's time on stage, and the audience watches eagerly as Caspian takes his place under the lights. His lean form is draped in a pair of blue overalls, stained black in places, and he wears a coal miner's hat and thick gloves.

The crowd cheers for him, but Caspian has eyes only for Wren, watching as she leaves the stage.

"So… Your time in the Capitol has been romantic, has it?" Caesar asks, waggling his eyebrows at the young man.

"Yeah. It has." Caspian smiles crookedly. "Wren… She's a great girl."

"And you must be a great guy," says Caesar with a wink.

"Nah. She just… She brings out the best in me," Caspian replies. His eyes are intense and sincere.

"Have the two of you seen many of the sights of the city?" Caesar asks.

"Oh yeah." Caspian leans back and nods. "The buildings, the vehicles, the clothes, the people… It's truly an awesome place." He closes his eyes and sighs. "And the music… Ah, the music… We've danced many a night to the sweet sounds of music."

A few audience members sigh.

"Sounds like you've had a great time," Caesar comments.

Caspian's dark brown eyes open. "Yeah. We really have."

"And what about tomorrow? What sort of skills are you bringing into the arena?" Caesar inquires.

Caspian sits up and straightens his shoulders, his sharp features hardening. "Whatever it takes to protect Wren."

Everyone can see that he's deadly serious, and there is a momentary hush.

Caesar attempts to lighten up the mood. "And what sort of skills will you be using to do that?"

"I've picked up a few things in training," Caspian tells the host, holding his gaze. "I didn't have much weapons experience when I arrived here, but I've got some now, and I've always been resourceful. I'm pretty good with ropes and tying knots and that sort of thing." He shrugs. "I think I've got what it takes to see her to the last day."

Caesar knows better than to ask what Caspian will do if he and Wren are the last two left. Anyone can see that the young man from District 12 will take down whoever he sees as a threat to Wren's victory-even himself.

"So what would you like to say to the folks back home?" Caesar asks with a smile.

Caspian's smile is half-hearted. "There's really no one waiting for me back home. For me, there's just Wren. There's always been Wren…" His eyes widen and seek hers, and she smiles back at him with tears in her gray eyes.

The buzzer sounds on the final interview.

Okay, the interviews are over and a new story will be written for the actual games. I would love to hear from you guys, let me know who your favorite Tribute is and who you think will win. Also, for a reference on who we chose to be cast as Tributes check out this youtube link. .com/watch?v=wVQFlq_w5Ts

The actual fighting starts soon! Pick your Tributes and place your bets!


End file.
